


Drummer Boy

by Gabby_doo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Musicians, My First Smut, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby_doo/pseuds/Gabby_doo
Summary: Lotor goes to a DIY venue and meets a smoking hot drummer boy.





	Drummer Boy

"Where do you find these places Ezor?" Lotor asked as him and his four best friends drove down the scarcely lit driveway surrounded by woods.   
"Facebook duh," Ezor answered as she parked the car behind some old truck. "It sucks that Chalkzone closed. It was literally a short walk from you grandparents house Lotor," Ezor turned around to look at Lotor who was sitting behind her. "This place has only had one showing before so it's kind of new, so I'm not sure how many people will be here but it'll be fun!" Ezor beamed. She clasped her hands together and smiled brightly. "Alrighty everybody! Let's go!" With that Ezor shut off the car and the five of them piled out.    
The mid January air was cold and biting on Lotor's face and he could feel the icy atmosphere go straight to his toes despite wearing his thick leather boots. Lotor smiled because he missed the chilly Jersey air and how it would freeze his entire body especially when the sun went down.    
"Can we bring the wine with us?" Zethrid asked to the entire group as thet walked to the back of the house. Acxa answered.   
"No. We need to feel out these people and make sure nobody is going to get us in trouble alright?"    
"Fine," Zethrid grumbled while folding her arms across her chest. They rounded the side of the house and found the entrance to the basement. Outside there were two guys smoking cigarettes and the smoke billowed up like clouds.   
"Hey! Is this the entrance?" Ezor asked excitedly to the cigarette guys.   
"Yeah, down those steps. There's a table down there," the guy on the left answered. Ezor smiled, nodded at the guys, and walked down the steps with the other four close behind. They paid the ten dollars to be there and they went to stand against the walls together. Lotor took in his new surrounding as his friends talked amongst themselves. The walls of the basement were made out of cement bricks which did a semi decent job at keeping the chill of the night out. To his right there was a couple speakers playing some alternative music and to his left there was another group of people huddled around a wooden table talking and laughing. Towards the front of the basement was a set of stairs that lead to the inside of the home they were at. Lotor saw at the front of the basement there was a tan drum set waiting to be played and multiple large speakers set up on either side of it. The wooden beams on the roof had white and green lights hanging from them which brightened the basement.   
"So this is a DIY venue?" Lotor commented after properly soaking in his surroundings.   
"Yup yup! Isn't it cool?" Ezor smiled brightly as she spoke.   
"Well, I have yet to hear any bands play yet so I will hold off on providing you with an answer for the time being," Lotor answered. Ezor frowned but bounced right back to her bubbled self within a nanosecond as she remembered something.   
"This group called Voltron has this  _ really _ cute drummer that I think you'll like," Ezor smile and gave Lotor a suggestive look. "I saw them before when Chalkzone was still up and running."   
"Well, I can't wait to see this drummer boy," Lotor said, a sexual undertone apparent.   
"Please don't fuck the guy around other people," Narti stated while looking in Lotor's general direction.   
"It's not as if you could even see what was happening," Lotor rolled his eyes as he spoke.   
"That doesn't mean I can't  _ hear _ nimrod," Narti answered exasperated. "It's disgusting hearing you have sex."   
"I have sex in your room with your brother  _ one time _ ..." Lotor said, placing much emphasis on his last two words.   
"I wanted to bleach my ears after that," Narti shook her head at the memory.    
"Hey everybody! It's great to see you all here!" some guy in a big pink hoodie spoke into one of the mics up front. "So we're gunna start up me and my boy over here," the guy pointed to his friend who was wearing a large black trench coat.    
"C'mon, let's get close to the front," Ezor said while dragging Lotor and Acxa behind her. The two guys started rapping and Lotor was extremely confused.   
"I thought this was supposed to be more... indie rock or emo?" Lotor whispered to Acxa.   
"There's a couple different genres that play here," Acxa whispered back. Lotor nodded. The five of them stood quietly near the front and listened as the due tried their best at rapping. Slowly but surely more and more people trickled into the small cold basement and soon enough the duo was done and another guy went up to rap. Lotor was done with the rap and needed to get out of the basement for a few minutes.   
"Do you think we can bring our alcohol in?" Lotor asked Acxa. Acxa looked around then nodded her head yes. "Zethrid," Lotor hit her on her arm, "we can go and grab our drink."   
"Fuck yeah," Zethrid answered. She grabbed Ezor and Narti and the five of them walked back to Ezor's car.   
After they got back into the car Zethrid instructed Acxa to go through her bag and take out the three opened wines.   
"Alright, so who's dd?" Ezor asked from the driver's seat. Everyone looked at Acxa who sighed.   
"Apparently me," Acxa said as she passed the wines up to Zethrid who was in the passenger seat.    
"Sounds good to me," Zethrid said with a sly smirk. She quickly downed the half drank white wine and smiled evilly.   
"Bet you can't do that Lotor," Zethrid challenged.   
"Is that a challenge I smell?" Lotor asked mischievously.   
"Maybe," Zethrid answered smugly while shoving another bottle of half drank cheap white wine in his hands. Zethrid smiled wickedly, " I like to drink with Lotor cause Lotor is my mate, and when I drink with Lotor he downs his drink in eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" Zethrid sang. By the time Zethrid got to one Lotor had finished the wine he had.    
"I could have drank a full bottle with ease," Lotor said confidently.   
"You're a terrible influence," Acxa said to Zethrid but Acxa couldn't hide the smile on her face due the two's antics.   
"You two are gunna drink everything before I even get any," Ezor pouted.   
"Here," Zethrid said while handing Ezor the last opened bottle. "Now stop bitching." Ezor smiled as she placed the top of the bottle to her lips and drank some of the wine. "Share that with Narti," Zethrid said as she pulled out her vape.   
"You and Lotor didn't share!" Ezor whined as she passed the wine to Narti.   
"That, my dear, is because we aren't lightweights like you two," Lotor cooed.    
"Whatever," Ezor grumbled as Narti passed her back the wine.   
"Want some weed?" Zethrid asked as she blew a bunch of smoke in Lotor's face.   
"Last time I drank and smoked with you I wanted to die. I think I'm good thank you," Lotor said, chuckling softly.    
"Alright, so are we going back inside or what?" Narti asked as she polished off the bottle.   
"Yup. Acxa, hand me some of my full bottles to bring in and let's go," Zethrid said while taking a few more hits off her vape. Acxa scoured through Zethrid's bag and pulled out two reds and another cheap white wine.   
"Hopefully when we get inside the bands will be playing," Lotor said as he got out of the car. Again Lotor felt the icy air overtake him again and he embraced the chill like an old friend. When he gazed up at the night sky he couldn't help but notice how many stars filled that black canvas.    
"Man, why'd you have to go to school over in California? We fucking miss the shit outta you," Ezor said as she slung an arm around Lotor which promptly pulled his attention away from the sky.   
"I always wanted to leave this place and what better place to go than to the opposite side of the country," Lotor stated. He wasn't about to tell them that they were right and that he missed home. He knew he'd never hear the end of it.   
"Well, I'm glad you're home for a little while," Ezor said happily.   
The five walked around the house to the back and down the stairs they went into the basement. As they filed in, Lotor noticed there were less people in the basement than before. Upon further investigation he saw two guys near the drum set setting up some soundboard like things on the ground.    
"C'mon! Let's get back to the front," Ezor saud while pulling Lotor again. The others followed. Ezor suddenly grew even more excited. She turned to look at Lotor. Her eyes were wide with excitement. "This is the band I was talking about! Voltron," Ezor stated while dropping Lotor's arm to point to each member. Fist she pointed to the guy with the bass guitar, "That's Hunk right there," then Ezor pointed to the guitar player, "And that's Lance. He's mine." Ezor licked her lips.   
"Where's drummer boy?" Lotor asked. Ezor looked around before pointing toward the couches on the far right at the front of the basement, "Right there." Lotor followed where her finger pointed and his heart stopped for a moment. There, sitting on the old worn tan couch, was possibly one of the most beautiful men Lotor had ever laid eyes upon. His hair was as black as a panther's fur but unruly and wild and his skin looked pale; as if his skin rarely saw the light of day. That man appeared to be a paradox: soft but sharp. Lotor gained his sense back to speak.   
"What's his name?" Lotor asked Ezor.   
"Keith. So you _ do _ think he's hot," Ezor laughed and poked Lotor in the shoulder.   
"He is absolutely gorgeous," Lotor replied still astonished by the man's beauty. A moment later Lance walked over and tapped Keith on his shoulder so that he'd take his place on the drums.   
"Hey everybody! Thanks for coming out tonight. We're Voltron and we're looking forward to playing you guys some songs that are out of this world," Lance said as he winked at a group of girls directly in front of him. Lance pressed a button on the sound board he had on the ground with his foot; then he turn back and gave Keith a nod to begin.   
Lotor was mesmerized by Keith immediately. The way he played seemed so effortless, like he was born to play. As the music progressed the right corner of Keith's lips turned up the smallest bit and Lotor knew that this man loved music with every ounce of his being. Throughout the first few pieces Lotor couldn't take his eyes off of the drummer. It felt like Keith was one with his instrument which made him all the more attractive to Lotor because passion is sexy. Some time between the fifth set and the sixth Keith had removed his two shirts. Lotor felt his internal temperature rise just at the sight of the lean man in front of him. Upon further inspection, Lotor noticed that Keith had a few tattoos on his chest and Lotor practically fell in love at the sight of them. On Keith's upper chest to the right was a black and white tattoo of a realistic lion's head and on his left side near his stomach sat a colored tattoo of a hippo head with its mouth wide open. The tattoos beautifully contrasted with Keith's porcelain and Lotor's eyes roamed over all of Keith and soaked in as much of him up as he could. The last set came to a close and Lance spoke again.   
"Thanks again for coming out guys! And thanks to our buddy back here Keith who's playing twice tonight! You guys will get to hear his bomb ass drumming with the next group!" Lance stated into the mic. With that Keith walked back over to the couch to relax before playing again and the other two boys started packing up their things.   
"You gunna go talk to him, or do you need some liquid courage?" Zethrid elbowed Lotor as she spoke.   
"You know I don't need alcohol to get with someone, but I would love a drink. You open the red wine yet?" Lotor asked while eyeing up the two bottles in Zethrid's hands. She handed him the unopened red wine.   
"I have not sir. I saved one full one for you," Zethrid said with a huge grin.   
"Our two lightweights are sharing the white and I think Ezor has had quite a bit," Zethrid pointed toward the couch where Ezor practically fell on top of Lance because she could barely stand on her own two feet. Narti was sitting on the arm of the couch drinking the white as Acxa tried to pry Ezor away from Lance with little success.   
"I see," Lotor chuckled.   
"Want to see which one of us can finish first?' Zethrid asked while waving her own full bottle of red wine at Lotor.   
"You truly are a bad influence," Lotor smirked.   
"Is that a no?" Zethrid asked, a small hint of annoyance in her voice.   
"Absolutely not! I would love to down these wines with you," Lotor stated with a bow. Zethrid's evil smile returned to her face.   
"Awesome. Ready, set, go!" Zethrid spoke swiftly and began to down her wine.   
"Not cool Zethrid. Mine was still sealed shut," Lotor said as he quickly opened his wine.  _ Thank god there's no cork, _ Lotor thought as he brought the drink to his lips and started drinking it as fast as he could. He could feel the slight burn of the wine as it went down his throat, but it was nothing compared to the other drinks he's chugged with Zethrid. Of course Zethrid finished first because she got a head start. Lotor kept drink as quickly as he could and soon after Zethrid he finished his bottle as well.   
"You make me feel like an alcoholic," Lotor said while pointing a finger towards Zethrid.   
"You want to get another bottle?" Zethrid asked.   
I will hold off thank you. I am trying to make sure I don't become more alcohol than human," Lotor answered while handing Zethrid the empty bottle. Zethrid shrugged and placed the two empty bottles on the floor behind the stairs. Lotor looked back at the couch and saw that Ezor had her head in Lance's lap and Lance was beat red. Narti was still sitting on the arm of the couch and she was swaying significantly but Acxa was standing in front of her so she was in good hands if she fell.   
"So are you going to talk to your drummer boy?" Zethrid asked while pointing towards Keith who was sitting next to Lance.   
"After he plays again I will. Zethrid, he is so extremely sexy when he plays. Truly delectable. I assure you I want a taste of that boy before I leave this place tonight," Lotor said seductively.   
"You trying to seduce me or him?" Zethrid questioned as she lightly shoved Lotor. She then grabbed him and brought him into a side hug. "Man did I miss my little hoe boy," Zethrid jokes while ruffling Lotor's hair.    
"You know me. Lover of dicks and all," Lotor joked back.   
"Hey? Hey!" Another man spoke into the mike at the front. "We're Altea. I'm Shiro, the girl on the bass is Allura, and you guys already know Keith," Shiro looked over at the couch as Keith got up and walked over to the drums still completely shirtless. "We feel so grateful to be here and we hope you like our music." Again Keith is signaled by the lead guitarist to start and music fills the basement once more. Lotor's gaze remains on Keith as he plays. He watches as every muscle moves in the boy's body. Lotor is constantly fascinated by the way the muscles in Keith's shoulders twitch and flex with each hit. The way Keith's wrist flexes so perfectly to maintain an absurdly rapid beat between each drum was captivating. The sheen of sweat that built across his body was alluring. With every few passing minutes Lotor could feel himself sway more on his feet and his mind became a blur. Gradually, with each passing set, Lotor felt himself lose bits of self control and he was perfectly fine with that. Always having to pretend to be in control can be so exhausting. Letting loose was certainly nice every once in a while. Lotor was swaying to the music and never let his gaze drift from the beautiful boy at the drum set. All too soon Altea finished their final set and Keith was putting his shirts back on.   
"You go try for the black haired beauty. I'm going for the white haired angel," Zethrid leaned heavily on Lotor's shoulder.   
"You mean me?" Lotor jokes.   
"I mean  _ her _ ," Zethrid said with an infatuated look as she watched Allura pack her bass guitar away. Zethrid made her way toward Allura and Lotor stood alone watching as Keith headed up the stairs. Lotor followed after waiting a moment so as to not seem creepy. He wobbled slightly as he walked, but he made it up the stairs without injury and once he entered the main house it took only a second to find where Keith had gone. He was standing against the green colored wall to the right of the door Lotor just came through. Lotor took both his hands to slick some of his hair out of his face then he sauntered over to Keith who was on his phone.   
"Hey drummer boy," Lotor whispered in Keith's ear. Keith's eyes shot up from his phone and met Lotor's. The boy's eyes were a vibrant violet that shimmered like the sea.   
"Who are you?" Keith asked while squinting his nose and crinkling his brows.   
"An admirer," Lotor purred to Keith. Keith appeared confused for a moment more then he gave way to a subtle smile.   
"You were staring at me the entire time I played," Keith stated.   
"I prefer the word gaze. Sounds a little less creepy," Lotor said with a charming smile. "Oh! Where are my manners. I am Lotor," Lotor said while leaning his left side against the wall to face Keith as he placed his right hand out to shake Keith's hand. Keith took the offered hand. The pair was only a forearm length apart and neither of them moved to create space.    
"So how long have you been playing beautiful," Lotor flirted. Keith smirked at Lotor.   
"About ever since I can remember," Keith answered.   
"Sounds like a long time," Lotor commented with a mischievous grin. He leaned in toward Keith and spoke in a more hushed and deep tone, "Have you always been this sexy?"   
"I'd like to think so," Keith answered just as low and sensual. "I have to say you are one of the prettiest boys I have ever seen. The white hair is a stand out feature," Keith stated softly.   
"Don't you see a girl all the time with hair like mine?" Lotor inquired, slowly closing the gap between the two so that they were barely a hand's length away from each other.   
"You wear it better," Keith whispered back into Lotor's ear. A beat later Lotor felt a bite on his ear lobe then Keith spoke again, "Let's head to my van." Lotor hummed in response. Keith quickly grabbed Lotor's hand and pulled him through the kitchen, out the front door, and toward the van outside. Lotor was warmed by the alcohol enough to not notice the chill anymore.    
"Where's your vehicle?" Lotor asked as they walked hand in hand toward the front of the driveway.   
"Right up here," Keith pointed toward the large black van they were approaching. Lotor's heartbeat increased tenfold as they got closer and closer to the van until finally they got the the back and Lotor's heart was racing a million miles a second. Keith rummaged through his pockets quickly and found the key to open the back. As the back doors were pulled open Keith and Lotor were greeted with an unexpected sight. Allura was atop Zethrid and the pair were making out. Allura's hair was askew, Zethrid's brown lipstick was smudged down the side of her cheek, and from the boys perspective both girls had plenty of hickeys beginning to form around their necks. Zethrid had a firm grip on Allura's ass even as the two of them stopped to see who opened the van. Allura turned pink while Zethrid gave them a shit eating grin.   
" _ Again _ ?" Keith asked incredulously. He gave Allura a hard stare. She just smiled and shrugged.   
"Again? That's hot," Zethrid stated while pulling Allura down for another kiss.   
"You're a real cock block Zethrid," Lotor said with a chuckle. Zethrid pulled away from the kiss and placed both hands firmly on Allura's booty.   
"At least I'm getting my clit. Goodbye now! Leave us ladies alone," Zethrid said with another shit eating smile.   
"No problem," Lotor answered while closing the doors. "Let's go to my car instead," Lotor took Keith's hand and pulled him towards Ezor's car. Lotor opened the backseat door and let Keith slide in first then he did the same and shut the door. "I hope you don't mind the cold," Lotor said seductively as he got closer to Keith.   
"Maybe we should make our own body heat pretty boy," Keith replied while he grabbed Lotor by his shirt and pulled him on top of himself. Lotor easily followed Keith's lead and he found himself peering down into a sea of purple. Keith threw his hands around Lotor's neck loosely and parted his lips slightly.   
"I very much like that idea," Lotor answered as he closed the gap between their lips and stole a quick kiss from Keith. Lotor lifted up to break the kiss but Keith pulled him back into a more forceful kiss which made Lotor chuckle.   
"Eager are we?" Lotor whispered on Keith's lips.   
"Maybe not you, but I am," Keith stated with a smirk before pulling Lotor back into a kiss. Lotor licked Keith's bottom lip in hopes for entry, but when Keith squeezed his ass Lotor's lips were the ones that parted and Keith took further control of the kiss. Keith began to run his fingers through Lotor's white locks and Lotor was loving it. All to soon Keith left Lotor's lips and Lotor pouted before taking advantage of the situation. Lotor leaned down and bit Keith's neck roughed. Keith gripped onto Lotor tightly as Lotor continued his ministration to Keith's neck.    
"How about we take those shirts off?" Lotor whispered into Keith's neck. Keith placed his hands on Lotor to push him off in response so he could pull off both of his shirts. Lotor drank in Keith's body. "I love the tattoos," Lotor said as he traced the lines of the lion tattoo with his fingers.   
"I'd love if you took your shirt off," Keith retorted while gently tugging at Lotor's shirt.    
"Your wish is my command my prince," Lotor said as he pulled his jacket then shirt off. As soon as his clothes were relinquished, Keith's hands were running up and down Lotor's sides. Lotor placed his forehead against Keith's.   
"Like what you see?" Lotor asked against Keith's lips. In response to Lotor's question Keith captured Lotor's lips with his own. Lotor quickly ended the kiss and opted to biting Keith's creamy white skin and marking it up more with purple splotches. Lotor started at Keith's collar bone and gradually moved down his chest and torso creating a trail of sweet bruises. The entire time Keith was clutching Lotor's bareback and his breathing became more and more heavy with each bite against his skin. Lotor slid his right hand down to ghost over Keith's harden dick.   
"Enjoying this?" Lotor asked smugly. He returned to Keith's lips and stole a quick kiss. Keith bit Lotor's lips lightly as he ghosted a hand over Lotor's own hardened member.   
"Seems like you are too," Keith purred into Lotor's ear.   
"Let's remove these obstructive pants shall we?" Lotor purred back. Keith smirked as he started to unzip his own pants and pulled them down slightly to reveal his dick. "No underwear I see. Very nice," Lotor stated while licking his lips as he stared at the member in front of him. "May I?" Lotor asked while flicking his eyes up to look at Keith.   
"Please do," Keith answered seductively. That was all the invitation Lotor needed to go down on Keith. Without warning Lotor took in all of Keith and Keith's breath immediately picked up. Lotor sucked and lapped his tongue around the length of Keith's dick, then he pulled back so that he was holding just the tip in his mouth and he sucked and swirled his tongue around it and a small moan escaped Keith's lips. Lotor felt Keith's hands card through his hair and gently push his head to take more of him to which Lotor was happy to oblige. Lotor kept a painfully slow speed before pulling off entirely to look at Keith. Keith's eyes were half closed, his lips were curled inward to stop little moans from escaping, and his face was flushed pink. Lotor smile evilly as he maintained eye contact and licked from the base to the tip of Keith's dick. Then Lotor put his right hand up to Keith's mouth.   
"Spit," Lotor commanded. On demand Keith did as he was asked. Lotor crawled back up to Keith's face and began to make out with him sloppily while stroking Keith's member. As they made out Keith slid his own hand down to Lotor's pants and began to unbutton and unzip his pants. As soon as Keith got Lotor's pants undone he pushed Lotor to be on his back then quickly pulled down Lotor's pants and underwear to reveal Lotor's own dick.   
"My turn already?" Lotor asked. His response was Keith lightly licking his tip and staring at Lotor as he did so. Lotor took both his hands and began to pet Keith's hair as Keith slowly took Lotor's member in his mouth. Lotor pushed Keith's bangs out of his face so that he could better look at Keith as he went down on him. As Keith continued, Lotor couldn't help but notice how wet and sloppy Keith was while sucking his dick. He could feel as Keith's spit ran down between his legs making his underwear damp. Keith picked up speed fast and began to use his hand to stroke what he couldn't fit and his mouth. The slurping noises were so lewd that Lotor never wanted him to stop, but suddenly Keith removed himself from Lotor's dick and came up to give Lotor a sloppy wet kiss. As he did so Keith rubbed their members together and the friction was absolutely perfect. Lotor found no shame in moaning into Keith's mouth. Keith dropped one of his hands down to stroke both of their tips while continuing to rut against Lotor.   
"Hold on. Let me," Lotor whispered while stopped Keith from stroking with his own, much larger, hand. Keith relinquished his grasp on them and Lotor spoke up again, "I need you to spit on my hand again." Lotor placed his hand near Keith's mouth again. Keith took each digit into his mouth and soaked them in his saliva before spitting into Lotor's hand again. After that, Lotor replaced Keith's hand with his own and began stroking much harder and faster than Keith was. Keith went back to devouring Lotor with wet kissed and Lotor took his unoccupied hand and grabbed a handful of Keith's hair. A few minutes more passed by when Keith let go of Lotor's lips and buried his face in Lotor's neck. He was moaning loudly into Lotor's neck and he bite Lotor a few times in an attempt to stifle them. Not long after that Lotor felt wet sticky cum land on his chest and hand. Keith came right back to Lotor's lips and gave him a rough lip bruising kiss and Lotor came right after that. Lotor brought up his cum covered hand to his lips and licked from the base of his palm to the tip of his middle finger. Keith decided to suck on Lotor's pinky as he did so. Once both boys were done licking and sucking Lotor's hand, Keith lowered his head to kiss Lotor one more time. As Keith pulled up to smile at Lotor the car beeped.    
Both boys looked utterly confused and then the car beeped again. And again. Lotor sat up in time to see Narti rounding the car to the passenger side of the car. Lotor looked at Keith and put his fingers up to his lips.   
"Be quiet. She's blind so she won't see us, but do not make a sound," Lotor said. Keith nodded. A moment later the backseat of the passenger side door was opened. Lotor was slightly mortified considering Keith's bare ass was pointed directly at Narti, but if they just didn't move and remained quiet maybe things would be fine. Lotor watched as as Narti's face scrunched up in some semblance of confusion. Then she leaned down and went to grab Zethrid's bag that was on the ground and pulled out a bottle of wine. As she stood back up she still looked confused so she took a big whiff of the car. Confusion turned to annoyance.   
" _ Again Lotor _ ?" Narti asked exasperated.   
"How'd you know?" Lotor asked bewildered.   
"I can  _ smell _ the sex in here. Not to mention it's pretty warm in here when it shouldn't be," Narti stated. "Let me guess. You're with that drummer boy," Narti crossed her arms, bottle in hand.   
"Yes I am," Lotor said. Lotor looked at Keith whose eyes were huge with mortification.   
"You better get his number hoe boy," Narti said while closing the door.   
"I will try my best," Lotor said as she shut the door completely. "Sorry about that."   
"So you're a hoe boy?" Keith asked with a grin.   
"What can I say? I love sex," Lotor leaned forward to bite Keith's ear. "But I would love your number. Maybe we can do this again sometime."    
Keith waited a moment before smirking. "How about we do this again now and I give you my number later?"    
"Not all my friends are blind," Lotor smiled.   
"I have a nice ass. I'm sure they won't complain if they see it," Keith stated while closing the gap between the two of them.   
"Bring it on drummer boy."


End file.
